Beatrix Brehme/Image Gallery
Schwarzesmarken Beatrix Has Only 2 Sprites in the Game.png|''With her long black hair fluttering in the wind, she had a bewitching aura around her.'' 5841CC81.png|"Time to hunt,werewolves.Let's roll out." Beatrix Scheming Irisdina's Downfall.png|"Usually we're the ones who drive prey into a corner, aren't we?" 791F6C2D.png DPmAuEvVoAAI5Yf.jpg DPmAtf7U8AAo_ed.jpg 46_1920_1200.jpg Theo penetrates Beatrix.jpg|Beatrix is fatally stabbed through the cockpit by Theodor in their final dual vlcsnap-2016-02-11-05h28m35s755.png|Wickedness is always more soothing when having a cup of coffee vlcsnap-2016-02-11-05h34m56s946.png|And you thought beauty is in the eye of the beholder vlcsnap-2016-02-11-05h40m43s734.png|Beatrix Hitlering moments 608A557C.png|The rebels capture Beatrix and attempt to coerce the 666th into executing her. 609EFF75.png|Beatrix was already gravely injured by the rebel's bombs however. Near death, Beatrix and Iris have a heartfelt dialogue about their tragic lives and reconcile with one another. 60A84865.png|Irisdina is moved to tears, and Beatrix tells Irisdina that she'd always dreamed of reconnecting but saw it as an impossibility. Irisdina then apologizes for abandoning Beatrix when she needed her the most. 60B186EB.png|Beatrix warns Irisdina of the limitations of her ideals, but implores her to carry on before dying with Jurgen's name on her lips. Beatrix Iris Alliance.png|Beatrix joins forces with Irisdina to protect Berlin from the BETA in Martyrs. 20171222s.jpg Bernhard im Schatten Sm-side-story cleaned 2.jpg Beatrix Meeting Jurgen.png|"It's like diving; don't hesitate." Beatrix Pool BW.png|Swimming was the only time she felt free. Diving was her suicidal fantasy, and resurfacing was thus rebirth. The life she hated would be washed off of her like water and she’d awaken in a better life. Best Friends Forever.jpg|"Hey, Beatrix... You think when we grow up we'll still be friends?" "S-sure Iris; we're best friends forever." Bernhard no Sekiei 02 - Beatrix Brehmer's Confession.jpg|Cooking was one of Beatrix's favorite hobbies Beatrix cooking for Jurgen BW.png|She spent what time she could with the Bernhards. Beatrix's date.jpg image_2017-10-20_00-29-14.jpg The Dive BW.png Beatrix fondles Irisdina.png|"For example Irisdina..." "W-wait Beato" Beatrix Jurgen Date.png|"My father told me that the Soviet Union is here to help stabilize East Germany. What better way than a show of force in the capitol?" Beatrix said, an unreadable expression on her face. Please go out with me, Jurgen Bernhard.png|''"It was. So I'm going to have to punish you!" "Punishment? ~ Alright, alright, what do you want to—" Looking overwhelmed, Beatrix blurted "Please go out with me Jürgen Bernhard!"'' Beatrix Jurgen Kiss.png|"Jürgen,show me your guarantee and prove it." Writing letters to Jurgen.png|Beatrix and Irisdina writing letters for Jürgen 1445890914337.jpg BernhardImSchattenVol2Cover.jpg|Beatrix and Irisdina, circa 1974 Hey Bea, long time no see.png|"Hey, long time no see." "Jür…gen…?" the girl said, eyes widening as she opened the door. Beatrix and Irisdina Chibis.jpg Beatrix Angry.png Beatrix and Iris 2x.png|Looking at two angels who just won their first battle,Jürgen felt better. Strike Frontier BB_SSR_01.JPG BB_SSR_02.jpg BB_SSR_03.jpg BeatrixSF02.png BeaLewd01.jpg|A reoccurring nightmare of Theodor Eberbach. In the dream, Theo is captured by the stasi. His interrogator, Beatrix, shows him her special "torture" techniques. BeaSF01.png|Beatrix sneaks into Theodor's room at night to have a talk with him about his attitude and loyalty. Clearly, the best way to have that discussion is by straddling your sleeping subordinate. BeaSF02.png|''Irisdina and I competed for everything.... yet she always had me beat when it came to subordinate loyalty.'' BeaSF03.png BeaSF07b.png|Beatrix's cheeks turn red. BeaSF08b.png Time travel shenanigans.jpg|Beatrix and Irisdina are dragged to the future where they meet Yuuko. Here, Beatrix and Iris discuss Jurgen. Irisdina:No, it's rather delightful. Congrats. My older brother will be happy too. Beatrix:Ah...Well, that's, yeah...thanks for the help...it was tough. Screenshot_2017-08-31-13-38-57.png.188e6648d609410c9cbc4bf6c01e3b41.png|Beatrix in her performance attire. 30d3b944.jpg IMG_20171222_173256.jpg IMG_20171222_173217.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken)